The Night Before Christmas
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: The night before Christmas and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. Lee is missing something in his life. Who would of thought he would find his answer in a poor red head boy. Suicide/Smut Rated M for sex scene.


The day before Christmas, Christmas Eve if you may. The streets busy with people finding the perfect present for one another. Laughter can be heard from all around, smiles, and happy faces all about.

All but me… I live in the richest town in all of Konaha, but the poorest individual in Konaha as well. My home is a dark alleyway in between a candy shop and a clothes store. I have a job, shoveling snow that is, but do not get paid enough to live off of. One dollar an hour. I would raise the price, but then no one would hire me. I have saved up about thirty dollars. Not spending any on myself for food or water that is. Snow littered the ground making my bed area cold and wet. Here I lay, by stick Christmas tree next to me only a foot tall with a cheap broken star on top. I awoke from my cold slumber and looked at my money. I have not eaten for days and my only source of water was the snow. I looked up and saw the bakery across the street. My mouth watered slightly at the sight and smell of the food. I shrugged it off though, as I got up and walked around town. "Excuse me! Snow plowing sir!" I turned toward the voice who called my job name. He ran up to me a bowl cut gentleman much taller than me I barely reached his shoulders. "Ah! I am glad I caught you! Do you do your services on Christmas Eve? (I nodded) Splendid! May you please plow my driveway and sidewalk? (I nodded again) Great! Let me show you where I live then. We arrived at his mansion (obviously one of the rich kids). He turned to me "oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me! My name is Rock Lee. Lee for short. (He extended his hand at me) What is your name?" I stared at his large but like eyes and grasped his hand gently 'wow what rough hands' "Gaara… just Gaara…" His smile only widened "what a wonderful name! Well then shall we get started?" I nodded following him to his four car garage. He gave me a shovel and got another one I am guessing it is for himself. "Ready?" I nodded once again shoveling the snow out of the way.

Even though he helped me it took about three hours, which is the longest I have ever worked without a break. He did not seem to be fazed at all. I used the shovel to prop me up as I breathed out heavily. He looked at me from his now shoveled yard to me, from pride to… worry? He looked at me "are you ok? You don't look too good." He was right I felt as if I was going to collapse. I looked at him my body became numb I did not care if I were to die. My life does not matter to anyone. He took the shovel from me and that did it. I fell to the ground my body surpassed its limit. I expected to hit the ground with a thud, but I did not. With my last amount of strength I opened my eyes and looked at what caught me. His arms wrapped around my back and waist. "Gaara! Are you ok?" he was concerned? For me? "L-lee…" I stuttered out weakly. "Hold on! Lets get you inside." He lifted my weak frail body with complete ease and took me inside his large mansion. My eyes drifted to a slit keeping my gaze on him. "Lee…" he looked down at me his worried gaze fixated on his face "do not worry Gaara it will be ok…" he smiled at me pearly white teeth bright as the sun. He went to his luscious couch "I'll be right back Gaara…" he ran off (literally) and came back quickly with a blanket and a pillow. He placed the blanket on my cold frozen body and the pillow behind my head. My god they were soft. Never have I felt such softness from any kind of material. I sighed in pleasure as my body warmed up. He smiled at me and turned to the abnormally large fireplace and started a fire. He came back to me and knelt down to come face to face with me. "Warm enough?" I nodded feeling the numbness go away and my feeling return. "Hold on for a second I will be back." He walked off again. I stared into the fire in front of the couch to pass the time. There was an elegantly carved table in front of the couch I was on and two arm chairs on either side all sitting on a beautiful large rug. "Wow…" I said in a small whisper. A clinking sound caught my attention, it was Lee. He put a tray with 2 cups and a teapot on the table. He turned to me with that soft smile. He turned back to the task at hand and poured some liquid in both cups. He brought one of the cups to me. I stared at the cup as if it was poison. "It is tea. What is wrong? Do you not like tea?" I looked up at his coal like eyes. "w-what is… tea?" I weakly asked. He gasped "you do not know what tea is? Here you must try!" he said softly to me holding the cup close to my mouth. It smelt good enough especially since I have not eaten at all today, or in a week to be exact. He put the cup to my lips and lifted lightly. I took a sip, but pulled away at the taste. "Is something wrong?" it did not taste bad, not at all "its bitter…" he jumped up, startling me a bit. "I have forgotten the most important thing!" he ran off once again. I stared at the tea cup he placed down. Quickly he returned with a sugar tin and a small jar of honey. "How many spoonfuls of sugar would you like?" I knew that I had a sweet tooth. "Three spoonfuls… and one of honey…" "Uh-oh look out we have a sweet tooth on the premises!" he giggled at me as he made out my order exactly as I asked. I lightly smiled at him. He took a fancy piece of silverware (spoon) and mixed the sugary goodness with the bitter tea. When done, he brought the cup over and took a spoonful and put it to my lips. I slurped the whole spoonful in one gulp. "Mmmm…." I hummed quietly closing my eyes to concentrate on my taste buds dancing in my mouth. He continued to treat me like luxury, spoonful after spoonful. When I was done he put the cup back on the tray and got a handkerchief and wiped the remains of the tea around my mouth away. My body was warm and full of tea. The sugar rush gave me the strength to pull myself to a sitting position. Lee put a hand on my chest "please do not strain yourself Gaara… please rest for as long as you like." I put my hand on his wrist "No, no… I have already overstayed my welcome…" I struggled to get up weakly and walked to the door. "I cannot force you to stay… but will you accept my offer to return here tomorrow?" I looked at him confused "you have more snow to plow?" he put a hand on my shoulder "No, no! I meant to spend Christmas day with me! I am all alone in this big house it is nice to have some company over. You do not have to if you wish not to." He smiled at me softly his eyes hoping I would say yes. I smiled softly back "why… yes… yes I would love to spend Christmas with you…" he beamed at me. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You will not regret this Christmas please come over at 5:00pm tomorrow." I smiled back and said you're welcome. I walked down the porch and waved back; he waved too and closed the door.

I walked around town. A few stores were still open for late night shoppers. Decoration littered the stores to attract people. I took out my money and looked at it, then the department store in front of me. I walked in the small building and heard a 'good evening sir' from one of the workers. I walked slowly observing all of the expensive items. 'I have to get something for Lee…' I only had thirty dollars so I would have to get something nice and cheap. I did not collect my pay from Lee because he helped me work and took care of me when I collapsed. Lee is very attractive, strong, nice, and caring. All of the women would like him. He is probably already married, or has a girlfriend. I sadly walked out of the store ignoring the 'have a merry Christmas sir'. I walked to my alleyway home. I was robbed again. Everything was gone including my stick tree. I sighed and walked off. No one cares, not even on Christmas Eve. I wondered off to a top of a bridge and walked over to the side. I stared down at the river below. Lightly frozen over with a little bit of snow on top. I gripped the cold steel bars staring deeply into the water. I pulled myself up onto the bar, I have very good balance, and looked up at the sky. "No one loves me…" I whispered to myself. I felt the cold tears flow down my face. I leaned forward letting my limp body fall to its doom. "Sorry Lee… I guess I can't make it to your house tomorrow… I'm sorry…" I said barely above a whisper. Then I fell. I cracked the ice shielding the frigid waters below. I could not swim in the first place. Even though the icy water I could hear a voice. "Gaara…" it was calling my name "Gaara…! Gaara…!" where was it coming from?

Lee's POV

After Gaara left I quickly put away the tea and left to get Gaara a present. I gave up looking since only the cheap stores were open, and took a walk in the forest area. When I neared the bridge I saw a figure looking up at the sky standing on the ledge. Upon closer inspection I realized the figure was Gaara. 'Gaara?' I thought. He was in a dangerous position. All of a sudden he just… fell. My voice chocked as I tried to scream his name. I ran as fast as I could, but to no avail I could not catch him. He hit the icy waters breaking the ice covering it. Finally my voice returned. "Gaara! Gaara!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. 'I have to save him!' without thinking I jumped in after him. I looked around and saw nothing. Then I looked down and saw him. He was sinking like a rock. I swam down as fast as my numb body could. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to me wrapping my arm around his waist and swam to the surface. I was lucky I had a lot of strength. I swam to the shore pushing small glaciers aside. I pulled his body up and out of the water first then my own. I held his whole body in my arms "Gaara! Gaara can you hear me!" I put my ear to his lips and stared at his chest. "He's not breathing! Gaara!" I did not want his wet body touching the snow so I kept him on my lap. I did not care about myself freezing to death I just wanted him to live. I put one hand on his chest to perform CPR if I were to use two I could easily break his ribs with my strength and his frail body all I needed was one hand. I put my lips to his and used a puff of air, then released him to press his chest to remove the water from his lungs. I continuously performed CPR desperately trying to bring him back to me. 'No… Gaara…'

"Gaara! Gaara! Please don't die! Please come back to me! Please… I never had a chance… to love you… come back…" and as if the heavens heard my plea, I heard a cough, and another, and another. "Gaara…?" I concentrated on his face feeling his body jump with every cough. Water spilled from his mouth to the cold ground below. His coughing eased. My heart skipped a beat when his aquamarine eyes opened to small slits. His breathing was ragged and harsh "Gaara…?" I grabbed his hand with mine. He was so cold… My heart seemed to stop beating when he spoke my name "L…l-lee…?" his eyes… filled with such… loneliness… fear… even… tears…? "Gaara…! Please do not cry…" I moved my hand from his to his face to wipe the tears away before they froze to his face. 'I have to get him home…' I held him bridle style trying to keep him warm as possible. "Hold on… please hold on…" I stood from where I sat and ran as fast as my legs could take me. The wind brushed against up making only me shiver. I zoomed down the road my body shivering like crazy. I ran past the place I met Gaara the first time. I suspected it to be his home. What a horrible place to live. Living out in the cold. Alone. No wonder he was suicidal.

I continued to run my body now numb to the bone. I had to continuously look down to see if I was still holding him. He was not shaking. Not a good sign. I held him closer as I approached my home. "Almost there…" I jolted up the stairs scared to death to stop and I barged into my home. I ran off towards my room, the largest upstairs room, and placed him on my king size bed. I ran out into the hallway to my walk in closet. I grabbed as many blankets as I could and ran back. I placed the blankets next to the bed where he lay. He has not moved a muscle. If it was not for his soft breathing I might have thought him to be dead. Gently I tucked him into the largest quilt I had first. I turned to my fireplace in front of my bed and started the gas powered thing on. I went to the side of the bed and got on. I pulled him to my chest rubbing the blankets to create friction. He had to get warm. Being so distracted with Gaara I forgot that I was freezing as well. I reached over the bed for another quilt and wrapped myself in it. He was starting to shiver, good. I wrapped my quilt around Gaara making our faces and inch apart. I stared at his face buried in my chest. His breath was shaky and uneven. His eyes opened slightly, he eyed his way around the strange room he was in. "Gaara…" I said barely above a whisper. He slowly moved his gaze above him. I smiled at him "warm enough?" he nodded slightly. He snuggled closer to me, I held him tighter.

After a goods nights rest my feeling came back to me and the numbness was gone. I woke up, refreshed, I must have slept where I sat. I grabbed the quilt that was around Gaara feeling no body inside, I went into a panic. "Gaara? Gaara? Gaara!" I flailed on the bed then stopped to look at the time. It was 9:03am. I freaked out even more now that Gaara was gone and I slept late.

Gaara's POV

I woke up in lee's arms. I looked at my savior, he was sound asleep. 'I was going to give lee something for Christmas but now I must give him a gift for saving me as well?...' I sat there and thought "Gaara…" I looked up expecting coal colored eyes staring back at me, but found closed lids instead. He was still asleep. Then the perfect idea popped in my head. I slipped out of his grasp quietly and tried to find the foyer where I was before. I eventually found it. I have not noticed but there was a huge Christmas tree next to the fireplace. Heavily decorated with lights and colorful ornaments, underneath was a train that led around the base. I smiled at the site. Once done with the view I ran around the mansion trying to find a large box and wrapping paper. I found the basement and a large box and bright red wrapping paper. Immediately I got started. When done I took it upstairs and sat it down on the other side of the tree. I looked at the view and noticed something was missing… ribbons! Bows! I zoomed back down the stairs and frantically searched. Luckily there was a huge green bow and some green ribbon. I quickly grabbed them and ran back up the stairs. I put the bow on the top of the box. *DING* the clock struck 9:00am on the grandfather clock. I was ready to put my plan into action.

Lee's POV

I jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway. "Gaara!" my scream echoed through the large house. I heard a small voice "over here Lee…" the foyer! I ran down the stairs only to be confronted by my furniture, a lit fireplace and… a present? I walked over to the strange gift and read the tag aloud "for… Lee? Huh…" the box shook slightly. I jumped back "Ahh! Who is that? Gaara?" the top fell to the ground as a figure emerged from the gift. My eyes widened. "G-g-gg-g!" it was Gaara. He was… nude! Naked! Exposed, and, and… beautiful. "Gaara!" he looked at me. He had a green ribbon around his neck neatly tied to the side with a bow. his waist was covered by the box, he was too small. I kind of saddened at the thought hoping he would emerge from the shield to me. His hand ruffled in his hair as one held his waist. "Merry Christmas Lee…" I was awestruck. His body glowed from the fire light. He moved again slipping out of the box. Luckily and sadly he had a large green ribbon wrapped neatly around his waist. My face must have been red as his hair. I stumbled over to him. His whole body seemed so smooth to the touch. "Gaara… I…" for what I was seeing was too wonderful for words. I could not restrain myself as I put a gentle hand on his arm. He flinched at the touch but soon eased as I moved down to his hand, grasping it lightly. He looked at me as if waiting for a response. I took my gaze of his body finally and looked in his eyes. "Thank you." He smiled and happily jumped into my arms causing me to fall from the surprise. I landed on my back and he on top of me. He emerged his face from my neck and looked at me, I back. "I love you…" my mind was elsewhere I was saying random things. He looked at me wide eyed. 'Oh no… what have I done? Was that too soon? What if he is scared of me now? What if he never wants to see me again? What if…' "I love you too…" I snapped back to reality not believing what he said "Wh-what…?" he looked back at me, his face flushed. "I… I love you… Lee…"he was frowning a little, oh how I hated to see him sad. I propped up on my elbows pressing my lips against his. He pulled back separating our lips from the wonderful contact. I opened my eyes to see him shaking slightly. I smiled and sat up, him in my lap. I pulled him into a tight embrace, his ear pressed against my chest. After the long hug he separated from me far enough to see my face. He pulled himself up using my knees and kissed me gently. It wasn't long but longer then the last one. He separated smiling now. I carried him bridal style over to the large couch and placed him on it gently. "Lee… I-" "Shhh… I'll bring us something to drink." I walked to my kitchen and opened my wine cabinet. I took out the most alcoholic and the least that I had. Got two wine cups and went back to him. I set the wine down and cups too. I glanced at him, his curiosity features awed me. "What's that?" he asked. "wine." I finished pouring the drink and picked up his cup. "I started off light first, here." Handing him the cup I smiled. He took it curiously and sipped it. I finished pouring mine and sat down next to him. I kept staring at those ribbons wanting to remove them, but I am a gentleman.

I could hold my liquor but it seems Gaara could not. He started to form a blush on his face. Holding the glass with his pinky out he held it towards me. "More…?" he asked smoothly and I gladly complied.

I was on my fifth or sixth glass as the light wine was almost gone. He was on his eighth or ninth. He was slightly redder on the face as the blush permanently spread across him. I finished the last bit of the light wine. The opened the heavy wine. He pushed his glass at me as I filled both of ours. He took a gulp and almost immediately started to sway. I took a gulp too and shook at the great numb feeling of intoxication all over. All I could do was smile. For some reason he looked even more beautiful drunk. I had more self control then Gaara as he jumped on me his and my drink still in hand. I sat back up, him still in my lap, and filled our drinks more. "Take off… take off my ribbons Lee…" he attempted to say seductively. It seemed to work as I gave into temptation. I moved my mouth to his neck and tongued the green ribbon as my free hand played with his waist ribbon. Finding the loose end I pulled with my teeth until the soft object was removed from his succulent neck. Which I was now sucking, biting and licking. Gaara gulped the rest of his wine and dropped the glass to the floor as I pushed him on the couch. I just dropped my half full glass on the floor the red wine spilling everywhere. The mess can be cleaned later but my mind was too occupied with my present. "Ahhhh… Lee…" it was getting harder to think strait. My mouth moved to his and sucked and bit his. He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer to him "Mmmm…" he hummed as I passionately kissed him, loving the whimpers coming from him. I sat back and removed my shirt and threw it to the floor letting it soak in the wine. I looked at his drunken state. His eyes were filled with a lusty green color instead of the sea foam blue usual. I fixated myself so my legs were beneath his and I sat on my legs, him straddling me. I leaned back in to capture those tinted pink lips with my own in a tender kiss. Soon leading them to the soft plush neck. I bit as hard as I could muster hearing him scream my name in both pain and pleasure gripping the couch underneath. I lapped up the blood tasting a hint of alcohol in his blood, turning me on even more. He deeply sighed as the wound clot up leaving a blue and black bruise, marking him as mine. I moved down to the little nubs on his chest, toying with them with my tongue. I felt hands trying to undo my pants. I let go for a second to remove my shirt as my hands retreated from the nubs as the mouth stayed to help his hands complete the job. The pants came flying off as my nude body enveloped his semi-nude body. I tan and muscular, my 8 pack showing all in pride of all the years of hard work. And not to mention my size. I use no steroids to get this body so I was blessed with my almost too large member. Gaara just stared at it. Eyes wide. "Lee…? Wh-what is thaet." His speech slurry. It was half way erect as my hands rested on his waist. "What do… you think?" leaning in at the pause my member twitched at him uncontrollably. He gasped as I went straight to his waist pulling the last ribbon from him with my teeth eagerly. He softly moaned as his full erection was finally set free. He was not as large as me but an average size for a boy his age. He was completely hairless too. I felt the area where there was suppose to be hair to see if there was any prickling hairs in left from shaving, but no. he was a smooth as silk. Not one prickle anywhere on his body to be exact. I looked back up at him, he was blushing madly. I smiled softly and bent down to his member. My hand moved to the base smoothing I out softly as I kissed the tip plucking my lips from the smooth muscle. He moaned as he pushed his hips up only to be pushed back down by my other hand. "Eager aren't we?" All he could gasp out was my name in response. I smiled and moved back down to the tender flesh. I tilted my head to the side to gnaw on the pole while massaging the base. He let out shaky moans as he grabbed my hair gently. I wrapped my tongue around the arousal tasting some pre-cum leaking from the tip. I removed my mouth to quickly engulf the member. He yelped and gripped my hair tighter. I removed my hand at the base to the reverse side and groped him. He elevated his hips to allow me more access. Gasps and moans escaped his throat. I hummed while sucking gingerly at the hardened member. My fingers found the entrance to his majestic temple. I poked a finger through and felt him tense. A guttural moan left his lips. As the second finger joined the first he let out a pained moan. My mouth left the heated skin cooled by my saliva, my hand pumped him as the third digit entered him. Stretching him fully. "Ugh…" I looked up at him when he made the noise. Eyes tightly closed, hands clenching to the couch cushion. I bent down to kiss his abdomen while my hands kept busy. His body bucked up at me when I hit that certain spot in him. He moaned so beautifully. I rubbed that same spot as he pushed down on my fingers. Sadly though I had to remove them. He grunted softly once my fingers left him. I stopped pumping his organ as one hand grabbed Gaara's leg to lock his knee with my shoulder, the other rested on my member. "You ready?" I said breathlessly staring at his hot sweaty body. He looked at me with those intoxicated eyes. "y-yes~…" he cooed the word making me even harder. I bent over him and guided myself to his entrance. Slowly I pushed the tip in; he yelped and groaned in pain. I shushed him quietly gripping the elevated thigh and his waist as I pushed in deeper. He deeply moaned, he was so tight around me… so warm… so wet… but I was not going to enjoy the pleasure until Gaara could feel the joyful bliss I was feeling. I pushed in all the way and felt a wave of pleasure. I bent in towards him and placed my hand that was on his waist to entwine with his hand. He moved his other hand to the back of my neck "g-go Lee…" I obeyed him and began to move slowly through. My eyes never left his closed lids. I leaned in closer to kiss him gently. His eyes opened slowly, covered in a misty green. He's still in pain. I moved to his neck and kissed and bit it. After the gentle bite I sucked on the forming wound. He moaned softly pushing my head down on him. I changed my angle of thrusting and he loudly moaned "Oh Lee! Right there! Oh Lee fuck me!" I thrust as hard and as fast as I could. His moans and groans told me I was hitting his prostate dead on. I leaned up and bit his ear making me thrust deeper in his frail body. His back arched as he threw his head back to cry out in pleasure as he came all over us. After his climax his entrance clamped around me as it sent me over the edge as I came deep inside him, coating his insides with my white dream. I collapsed on his small body gasping for breath. I lifted my head weakly to look at him. He was already fast asleep, he looked satisfied and happy. A smile fixated on his face making me smile too. His breathing was deep and smooth. I quickly slipped out of the warm cavern and wrapped a quilt over us on the couch. I moved around making him lay on his stomach on top of me as I lay on my back. My arms snaked around his slim body. His head rested on my chest, hands next to his head. My eyes now set its gaze on his sleeping form, then drifted into the most peaceful sleep I had in ages. My… What a wonderful Christmas this has been…


End file.
